


Her Reason to Stay

by sapphirerose1990



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: A Moment in Time, Day At The Beach, F/M, First Date Between Awkward Agents, Fluff and Humor, Ice Cream, Peggy has too much fun driving Daniel crazy, Skipping Work, cute relationship, flirting and teasing, peggysous, post hollywood ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 18:51:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6251521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphirerose1990/pseuds/sapphirerose1990
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking place directly after Hollywood Ending, Peggy and Daniel decide leave work early to have a little alone time. Daniel takes Peggy to one of his favorite spots and between their teasing and flirting, both are trying to forget that Peggy has her whole life in New York. Peggy knows that her choice between staying and not staying is not something that should to be made lightly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Reason to Stay

**Author's Note:**

> A snippet in time, right before Peggy and Daniel find out that Jack was shot.

It was still early in the day when Agent Carter stood on the boardwalk overlooking the beach. 

The sun hovered just over the Pacific, the light making the waves sparkle and shine. It was surprisingly quiet here, nothing but the roar of the ocean and the occasional cry of a seagull. Closing her eyes for just a moment, she felt the cool breeze on her face, her brown curls fluttering with the wind. A sense of calm serenity came over her for the first time in a long time. “Is the weather always this nice?” Peggy asked, not bothering to turn her head.

Daniel smiled as he came up behind her. “It is, most of the time. Los Angeles is a magical place. It’s hard to imagine that in New York there is two feet of snow and temperatures below 30 °F.”

“So remind me again why I wanted to go home? Because the more I stay the more I find reasons to stay here. It is turning into quite a predicament. I don’t know what to do.”

Walking over to where she stood, Daniel leaned against the concrete barrier that separated the beach from the boardwalk. Peggy scooted over and gave him room and he gave her his most serious face, as if he was contemplating an important document. “Well, Agent Carter it seems that you’ve quite proven yourself useful to our new SSR.” He began. “You have experience that most of my agents unfortunately lack and you would be a great asset if you were to say…transfer to the west coast. Even better, you have some great references, in particular from yours truly.”

“Great references…hmm?” Peggy teased. “Well you do quite make a convincing argument.”

She reached out and held his hand securely in hers, gently twining her fingers with his.

“Hey, do you want to get some ice cream?” Daniel asked suddenly. “I know a great place.”

“It’s 11:00 in the morning!” Peggy exclaimed. “Surely it’s a bit too early for something sweet?”

“Oh, it’s never too early for some ice cream. Besides, I think we deserve a reward after all that we’ve been through. Since you arrived here two months ago, we’ve been working nonstop on the Isodyne Case. So much that you’ve hardly enjoyed the vacation part of your vacation days.”

“It hasn’t been all work.” She replied coyly. “I’ve had some fun too.”

Peggy gave Daniel a long sultry look and grinned triumphantly when she actually saw him blush a little. Coughing and looking away in embarrassment, Daniel gave her a shy smile in return. Taking his hand, they walked down the boardwalk together; slow because of his crutch but content to walk at a leisurely pace. There weren’t a lot of people being that it was still March but a lot of the stores were still open. Some sold jewelry and sundresses, others sold toys and candy. The ice cream parlor was a simple place. It wasn’t fancy by any means but judging from the amount of people that came and went, it was obviously popular. Daniel gave Peggy a look as if to say “I told you so”. She just rolled her eyes and studied the menu while Daniel talked to the cashier, ordering a strawberry ice cream cone. 

“So have you decided on what flavor you want?”

“A chocolate cone would be nice.” She said, already fishing for her handbag. Peggy was about to hand over a dime to the gentleman at the cashier but Daniel had already paid and was handing her the requested ice cream cone. “Now really, I can pay for myself.” She scolded indignantly. 

“Consider it a bribe for enticing you to stay.” Daniel smirked.

Peggy raised an eyebrow to this but took the cone anyway. They walked towards a secluded table, holding their dripping ice creams that were melting in the hot California sun. Holding it delicately in her hand, the ice cream was becoming increasingly messy. Sitting carefully to avoid staining her dress, she sucked the chocolate ice cream off her fingers in a decidedly un-lady like manner and lamented on the apparent lack of napkins. It was only when she looked up that she noticed Daniel was staring.

“What?” She asked, confused by his expression. “Are you okay? You look uncomfortable.”

Daniel embarrassed, shifted in his seat. “Um…I’m fine. It’s just…never mind. Forget it. I guess I’m just getting a little hot. I guess this dry heat is really starting to get to me!”

Shrugging, Peggy licked the last of the ice cream off her fingers. 

“It is hot.” She agreed, standing up. “Perhaps we should go inside? I’m sure the SSR is probably wondering where we swanned off to. I think we went over the usual amount of time for a break and I also know for a fact that you are quite behind on your paperwork. The Isodyne Case might be solved but just last week Agent Lee and Agent McCracken solved the infamous John Doe Mystery. Apparently it was quite the scandal! Yes, the paperwork for that one is much more important.”

Peggy grabbed her handbag as if in preparation to leave; all the while keeping her amusement from showing when she saw poor Daniel’s very disappointed expression. She tried to be serious.

“Peggy! Peggy, wait a minute!”

He held out a hand, grabbing onto hers before she could walk off. Peggy stopped and noticed Daniel’s brown eyes gazing into hers so intently, it nearly took her breath away. All visible confidence she had wavered a little bit but she held her ground and smiled with gentle affection.

“I know I can’t make you stay.” Daniel admitted sadly. “I know that you have your whole life in New York. I know that you miss Angie and that you really like your Penthouse home. You even liked the East Coast SSR enough to put up with having Jack Thompson for a boss! But I want you to know that I would miss your horribly if you left. I know it’s not very convincing but…”

Before he could finish his sentence, Peggy had already put down her handbag and sat down on his lap, curling herself into him. She kissed Daniel gently, pulling him closer and trailing kisses along his stubble chin. Her hands stroked his soft dark hair, leaning into him as he leaned back on the chair against the table. Carefully, his arms wrapped around her waist and he held onto her, kissing her back with equal enthusiasm. She only paused for a moment, playfully licking a little drop of strawberry ice cream off his cheek and smiled into her kisses when Daniel had groaned low and desperate. Their kisses were not as urgent or as frantic as before but they were still just as meaningful. Finally after a long moment, she paused and leaned her head gently against Daniel’s shoulder.

“If I were to stay in California,” Peggy mused. “It would not be because of the weather or the location. I don’t care about the ridiculous palm trees, Hollywood or even the chance to eat some really good ice cream. If I were to stay it would only be because the people I love live here and not New York.”

“Peggy…I...” Daniel began, looking speechless.

“Besides, Angie could always move here. She’s been trying to become an actress anyway, so perhaps I can ask Howard for a favor. He can put her in one of those new movies and then it would work out for the both of us. I’m quite sure she would love to escape the snow and spending her days working at the Automat!”

Daniel grinned, “I think that’s a swell idea. So should I start up on the transfer papers?”

“Yes and you should get right on that Chief Sousa but…I do not think we should go back yet.”

“But you were the one who said we should go back to work.” Daniel teased. “All that paperwork I had to do as Chief of the West Coast SSR piles up and like you said earlier, we have been on break for far too long. Almost two hours! The agents might wonder where we disappeared too.” 

“Let them wonder.” Peggy said indifferently. “I could not care less about the rumors that might be spreading at this very moment. I’m sure they can handle themselves for the rest of the day, especially with your second in command in charge. What was his name? Agent Jimenez? Yes, Agent Jimenez will make a splendid Chief for the time being. We’ll just call and let him know. Rose will pass along the message.”

“But…I…I don’t know where we could find a payphone.” Daniel stuttered out.

Peggy shrugged, smiling cheekily at his flustered expression. “I guess we’ll just have to call him from your apartment. Now come along Daniel, I think we are attracting an audience.” She gestured towards the other patrons of the ice cream parlor rudely whispering and staring at their very close proximately to one another. One mother in particular looked positively scandalized. Holding hands, Peggy and Daniel left the boardwalk and headed down the sidewalk towards Daniel’s car in the parking lot. 

Stealing one more kiss on his cheek, Peggy smiled and whispered into his ear. “It’s just as well there’s no payphone around here because I do believe we have some unfinished business to attend to Chief Sousa. A lot of unfinished business.” To her satisfaction, Daniel Sousa’s face turned bright red once more and Peggy grinned. She really could get used to this, if only to see Daniel get this flustered all the time. Oh the fun she could have! The possibilities were limitless.


End file.
